poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Evolution home
This is when the others arrive at the Evolutions' home in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. and his siblings then lead them to their house and make shelter Eevee: Mom! We're home! Sylveon: in Who are these people? Vaporeon: These are our friends, Mom. Jar Jar: Hello. Gruff: I'm Gruff. It's nice for your children for us to provide shelter. Umbreon: Come on, let me show you PROXY. Jar Jar Binks: Oh, mooie-mooie. Umbreon: a sheet off a droid Isn't he great? But he's not finished yet? Meg: He's nice. Does he work? Jolteon: Work? Of course he works! He's programmed to help out Mom while we're away. Watch! him on PROXY: OH! Oh, dear! I'm blind! Eevee: Whoops! on a robotic eye How's that Prox? PROXY: Oh, that's quite better master Eevee. Chris: He's perfect. PROXY: Oh, perfect. Chopper: beeping PROXY: Chopper, nice to meet you. I'm PROXY. Chopper: beeping PROXY: Beg pardon, but what do you mean "naked"? Chooper: beeping PROXY: My parts are showing?! at himself gasps Oh, my goodness gracious! there was a clang ???: (in high pitched voice) I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is spout, when I get all steamed up, here me shout: (in deep voice) "Tip me over and pour me out." Eevee: Hey! Red robot: Oh! My onion! Hi there. Listen, if I'm seem to be getting smaller. It's because, I'm leaving! a box and jumps out of the window Jewelry, don't fail me now! Espeon: Stop thief! Give me back my jewelry box! the robot hits some barrels and trips over the Eevolutions barrels then fall over and lots of little pellets poor out as the Evolutions chase the red robot as they slip on the pellets as they fight over the jewelry box with style the red robot hops up and spins around but he slips on the pellets when he lands and then falls over and loses his head Red robot: out a pellet Oh, great! Happy now? Espeon: Not until you give back my jewelry, you robothief!! back her jewelry box from the robot's body. Red robot: I am not a robothief!, I happen to be a scvenger. I didn't knew they were yours'. Espeon: inside her box to make sure none were taken out Eevee: Oh, dear. Let me help you. Red robot: No, no, no, no, no. I'll do it myself. I have my pride you know. (whistles to his body) Over here. body walks over to him Oh no, no, no, no. not that close. body kicks him away Red Robot: Hold on, hold on. body kicks him away Red Robot: OW! some other robots are looking for parts Yellow robot: Oh, what's the use? There's nothing left! Blue robot: I'm sure there's something left. Green robot: Hey, Diesel. I found you a voice box. Diesel: in his mouth and he speaks itallian Green robot: Oh, here's another one. Diesel: into another voice box and sounds like a dog Yellow robot: That's no good. Give me that! about to take it out when Diesel growls at him green robot then finds a part too small for him Green robot: Oh, I can never find parts in my size. the red robot's head lands in a bin Diesel: barks Green robot: What is it, boy? Diesel: barking green robot takes out the red robot's head Green Robot: Hey, Fender! Have you lost weight? Yellow robot: Lost weight?! Look at him! He's a head in a basket! We're doomed I knew it! Fender: Oh, will you shut up you noroutic nut, why i'd... I'd smack you if I had a hand. Fender's body tumbles down Fender: Speak of the devil, here I come! his body lands on the ground hard Fender: Oh, dang! another robot pops out of a dumpster Girl robot: Hey look what I found, someone threw away a couch with a bunkbed. Eevee: Hey! Fender: That's them! Those are the guys! I would know those faces. I know those faces and I know that jewelry box! his pointing is pointing the wrong way (to his body) Psst! They're over there, moron. body points at the Evolutions That's the perpotraitor! They knocked my head off! You want another peice of me?! Girl robot: out Alright, busters! You think you can mess with my big brother, you..... you're kinda cute. Yellow robot: Piper, would you behave yourself? Come on, let's get Fender fix, again. Girl Robot: Oh, BTW. The name's Piper. Rhymes with "Viper". (hisses) then trips but gets back up Fender: We've told you a hundred times. Don't talk to strange people. Piper: I talk to you, who's stranger than that? Watto's wroshop Watto: I got good news. And I got bad news. Rodney: What's the bad news? Watto: There are no longer making parts for your friend's model. He is outmoded. Fender: Outmonded? Well that seems fine. WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?! Watto: Well, when I had your parts. I had them on sale! laughs Fender: cries How could this happen to me?! I'm pratically a kid! Watto: Here easy there, all you need is an upgrade a brand new shiny chest Everyone: Whoa! Green Robot: That new upgrade smell. Watto: Just came in, fully loaded. Look, (presses a button) It's got cup holders, standard! Green Robot: Does it come in "plus" sizes? Watto: Uh-hu. Take a look at the Mon Calimary spring collection! {robots ooh and awe at all the new parts in the shop] Fender: I can't afford that stuff. All I need is a stinkin' neck joint! Oh! his head ont he counter Why does this have to happen to me?! OH! OW!! OW!! the Eevolutions walk into the shop Fender: Ah! I'm hurting me! Watto: Sorry, pal. It's either upgrade or the scrapyard for you. Fender: The scapyard!? NOOOO!!!! I'm fine, I'm fine. Look! his head on his body No hands! head starts slipping Oop! tries to fix his head again and then gets it up straight Ta-da! I'm back, miss me? Piper: No one's going to the scrapyard! Carey: That's right! What do you think we can get for the him? Not that I've been thinking about it.. Piper: him asside Will you stop!? Listen, shinypants, you get back there and find a part for my brother. We are not junk, we are not scrap, and we will not be treated this way! Diesel: a girl sound Watto: I'm sorry! I don't have the parts you need! Eevee: Relax, Watto. We can fix him. Watto: How much? Umbreoan: Just give us 2 washers, a spring and some fast weld. Diesel: a voicebox and outs it in his mouth and then sounds like Darth Vader The Force is Strong with this one. on the Royal ship Ambassedor: The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me. Brian: It's a trick. Send no reply, send no transmissions of anykind. Gruff: it sounds like bait to establish a connection trace. Brian: What if it is true, and the people are dying? Gruff: Either way, we're running out of time. on Coruscant we see 2 dark men Dark figure: Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master. Vidican: Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty in taking the Duke and Duchess back to their kinddom to sign the treaty. Dark figure: At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts